OUR FAIRYTALE
by NoVizH19
Summary: Ketika seluruh dunia menentang cinta mereka. Kematian pun menjadi pilihan untuk tetap bersama selamanya./ Warn inside/ SasufemNaru/SasuNaru, straight/yaoi, rate M for save/ dedicated for Event #NightSunHallowe'en. RnR


**OUR FAIRYTALE**

 **By No-VIZ HB**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARA'S BELONG MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUFEMNARU/SASUNARU**

 **RATE : M for save**

 **GENRE : ANGST (maybe), DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, TRAGEDY**

 **WARNING : Gender Switch, straight/ yaoi, a little blood scene, Typo(s), etc.**

 **This story dedicated for**

 **Event NightSun Hallowe'en by OnyxSapphire'z**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxxOUR FAIRYTALExxX**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang _sapphire_ itu hanya menatap kosong pada sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ramainya café oleh para pengunjung sama sekali tidak mampu menarik dirinya kembali pada kenyataan di hadapannya. Logika dan hatinya bahkan sangat ingin mengingkari kenyataan yang tersaji manis di hadapannya. Namun dayanya tidak akan pernah mampu. Kenyataan itu sudah jelas berada di depan bola mata sapphire yang kini kehilangan cahayanya.

"Ini bohong 'kan?" gumamnya lirih menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"…."

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan─" mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "─Sasuke?" suaranya tercekat saat ia menyebutkan nama itu.

"…." Yang di tanya masih diam dan hanya menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Sepasang _onyx_ itu juga menyiratkan luka yang sama dengan sepasang _sapphire_ di hadapannya.

"Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu kita merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama dengan penuh suka cita." Senyum getir terpatri apik di wajah cantiknya. Mengingat kembali kenangan manis yang belum lama ia buat bersama pria di hadapannya di hari istimewanya.

Sementara pria di hadapannya masih terdiam dan menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh wanita yang sedang rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata manis jika semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun kenyataannya tidak ada yang baik-baik saja saat ini. Keduanya sama-sama terluka oleh kenyataan di hadapan mereka.

"Dan sekarang.. kau datang mengatakan jika minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain." air mata yang sudah tidak sanggup di tampungnya itu pun tumpah membasahi pipi dengan tiga garis halus. Pipi yang selalu di belai penuh kasih oleh pria di hadapannya. kini basah oleh air mata yang di sebabkan oleh pria itu juga.

"Maafkan aku, Naru." Hanya sederet kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta pada wanita di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari permata sapphire yang begitu ia kagumi. Meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Dirinya hanya mampu merutuki kelemahannya yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia terlalu mencintai wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi karena cintanya itu pula ia menyakiti kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto. Wanita bersurai matahari yang selalu memberikan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Namun ia sendiri juga yang telah meredupkan cahaya itu.

Tertawa miris. Hanya itu yang mampu di lakukan oleh wanita bersurai emas itu. Menertawakan takdir yang tengah mempermainkan kisah cintanya bersama pria bersurai raven yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

Air mata itu bahkan masih menetes dan mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk matanya. Di sertai oleh tawa yang berderai menyedihkan hanya untuk menahan isakan yang tak ingin ia loloskan begitu saja.

Menyedihkan adalah kata yang tepat untuk kisah hidupnya. Di tinggalkan sang ayah menghadap _kami-sama_ saat dirinya baru menapaki jenjang bangku SMA. Tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ibunya sejak ia masih bayi bahkan kenyataan sang ibu masih bernafas atau tidak saja ia tidak tahu. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali kehilangan orang terkasihnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasih yang sudah Sembilan tahun ini menghiasi hari-harinya, memberinya cinta yang melimpah tanpa peduli hujatan yang di tujukan kepadanya hanya karena perbedaan status. Mereka tetap bertahan di saat semua orang menghujatnya dan berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Mereka bertahan karena cinta yang mereka yakini akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan sejati.

Namun pada akhirnya. Pria itu juga yang memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri semua perjuangan mereka selama Sembilan tahun itu. Dengan datang kepadanya dan memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama dirinya dan seorang wanita yang cukup dikenalnya. Pria itu sudah berhasil membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa. Perjuangannya selama Sembilan tahun menghadapi hujatan setiap orang kepada dirinya pun terasa sia-sia dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka yang semakin menguburnya dalam rasa sakit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis yang bergetar menahan isakan. _Sapphire_ nya masih menatap lurus ke arah _onyx_ dengan tatapan terluka yang tak mampu ditutupinya lagi.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik _onyx_ yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama terlukanya.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Ia juga masih mencintai si pemilik _sapphire_ yang telah bersamanya menjalani manis pahit cinta mereka yang selalu di tentang banyak orang hanya karena sebuah label status. Dirinya yang seorang Uchiha sang bangsawan di anggap tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang hanya seorang yatim piatu miskin dan tidak jelas asal usul keluarganya. Mereka yang hanya orang luar, memangnya tahu apa tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan orang-orang tapi kenapa semua orang mengusik dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Mungkin jika hanya dari pihak luar saja. Ia tidak akan peduli dan tetap bertahan hingga akhir. Tapi hambatan terbesarnya justru datang dari keluarganya sendiri.

Seluruh keluarganya menentang hubungannya dengan si pemilik surai matahari. Ancaman mengeluarkan dirinya dari daftar keluarga Uchiha sudah ia abaikan demi bersama sang kekasih. Tapi ancaman untuk melukai kekasihnya tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Melihat sang kekasih terluka fisik adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Sebenarnya ia sempat ingin mengabaikan ancaman itu begitu saja. Tapi keluarganya tidak pernah main-main dalam segala ucapannya dan ia tidak bisa mengorbankan keselamatan sang kekasih demi egonya.

Pilihan sulit ini pun diambilnya. Meski harus melukai hati kekasihnya tapi keselamatan sang kekasih jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku waktu agar bisa melepasmu secara perlahan." Suaranya semakin melirih karena tidak ingin isakan tangis itu lolos.

"Mereka yang memutuskannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." '─ _Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka.'_ Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apakah sembilan tahun perjuangan kita untuk tetap bersama sudah tidak berarti lagi bagimu, Sasuke?" Tak sanggup lagi menahan isakan kecil yang lolos. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya yang menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena tangisannya. Dunianya terasa di jungkir balikan dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apapun. Termasuk jika dirinya yang menangis saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung cafe lainnya.

"Setidaknya kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama itu." Nadanya monoton namun terselip sebuah ironi di dalamnya.

"Dan kau menyerah setelah sembilan tahun itu. Benarkan, Sasuke?" Wajah yang di sembunyikan itu kembali di perlihatkannya. Di sertai sebuah senyum yang di paksakan. Sorot _sapphire_ itu terlihat semakin meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Mengertilah Naruto!" Tak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya lagi. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menaikkan volume suaranya. Membuat wanita di hadapannya tersentak. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu." Suara yang selalu tegas itu terdengar begitu putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin mereka melukaimu seujung kuku pun." Tambahnya menatap _sapphire_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap Naruto sang kekasih mengerti alasannya.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau lah yang melukaiku, Sasuke." Balas Naruto cepat terdengar sama putus asanya. Membuat pria di hadapannya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya masih terdiam menenangkan kekalutan yang menggerogoti hati mereka. Hanya suara para pengunjung cafe lainnya dan isakan kecil yang sesekali lolos dari si blonde yang terdengar. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelahnya. Keduanya, sama-sama sedang mengumpulkan serpihan hati yang tercecer. Berharap bisa menyusunnya kembali meski tidak akan pernah bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala. Berharap masih ada yang tersisa untuk di pertahankan meskipun hanya setitik debu.

"Kau tidak perlu menghadirinya jika kau tidak mau." Suara bariton kembali terdengar setelah hening yang menyesakkan di antara mereka.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kembali surat undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangan kecilnya ikut terangkat menahan benda tersebut agar tidak tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke. Membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya.

 _Sapphire_ dan _onyx_ pun kembali bertemu.

"Aku akan menghadirinya." Sasuke sempat tersentak sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tak menyangka jika sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang gelar mantan kekasih itu akan memilih pilihan menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku akan menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu." Ulangnya dengan tatapan kosong pada surat undangan yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Naru." Nadanya melembut dan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menarik surat undangan itu beralih menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini." Lanjutnya mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu.

"Aku sudah terlanjur terluka, Sasuke." Tatapan mata yang tadi menatap kosong surat undangan di tangannya beralih menatap genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Meresapi sisa-sisa kehangatan yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah lagi ia dapatkan.

"Jadi biarkan aku hancur sekalian." Lanjutnya yang mampu membungkam mulut Sasuke. Pria itu mengatupkan mulutnya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Penuturan Naruto sudah berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan rasa sesak di dada yang tak terelakkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru." Beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sasuke berujar dengan penuh kesungguhan dan menatap langsung _sapphire_ yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya. "Sejak dulu, hingga detik ini dan sampai kapanpun─" membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "─aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan di daratkan olehnya di kening Naruto. Cukup lama dan mampu membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan terakhir yang di berikan oleh orang terkasih.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciuman itu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap kosong kartu undangan di tangannya. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari pelupuk mata. Di sertai senyuman yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Senyuman miris yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Lirihnya menyerupai bisikan yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada kartu undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Namun fokus _sapphire_ nya hanya tertuju pada sederet huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama.

 _UCHIHA SASUKE_.

Sebuah nama yang juga terukir apik di lubuk hatinya dan tidak akan pernah ada yang mampu menggantikannya. Namun kenyataan di hadapannya telah meluluh lantahkan segalanya. Nama itu masih terukir apik namun hatinya lah yang telah hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Terlebih lagi, saat nama wanita lain yang bersanding dengan nama pria itu dan bukan namanya lah yang telah berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya.

Menghela napasnya panjang untuk sedikit meredakan sesak pada dadanya saat ini setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang di sampaikan oleh pria yang di cintainya. Naruto pun kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terasa berat meninggalkan café yang masih ramai oleh pasangan muda mudi yang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berkencan mungkin, mengingat saat ini adalah sabtu malam yang biasa di gunakan pasangan kekasih untuk berkencan.

Senyum getir terus terukir di wajah cantiknya untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dalam hitungan jam saja setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dan senyuman itu juga seolah enggan pergi dari wajah cantiknya saat mengingat jika seharusnya dirinya menjadi bagian dari mereka juga. Menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama kekasih tercinta yang baru saja membuat luka di hatinya.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Berhenti di perempatan jalan yang di lalui kendaraan berlalu lintas. Menunggu rambu bagi pejalan kaki sepertinya, berubah warna menjadi hijau agar ia bisa menyeberangi jalan yang cukup ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dari berbagai arah. Menatap kosong pada kendaraan yang memacu kecepatan di jalan raya.

Bagaimana jika ia mati?

Dirinya sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi sekarang. Jika ia mati pun belum tentu akan ada yang menangisinya bukan?

Satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan hidup hingga sekarang meski tidak ada lagi keluarga yang di milikinya sudah pergi. Jadi untuk apa ia hidup? Ia ingin mati saja dan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mungkin jika ia beruntung, ia juga akan bertemu dengan ibunya di alam sana. Berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya di alam sana bukankah terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari pada ia tinggal seorang diri di dunia ini?

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah. Menulikan telinganya dari beberapa orang yang tadi menunggu lampu berubah warna bersamanya. Meneriakkan peringatan padanya agar ia segera menepi dari jalan. Ia tidak peduli. Dan ini adalah pilihannya.

Ya.. pilihannya untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang di alaminya dengan caranya sendiri.

Mati.

Menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan sambil kembali menulikan telinga dari orang-orang yang masih meneriakinya dan juga bunyi klakson mobil yang melintas di jalanan. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap menyambut salah satu dari mobil-mobil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat.

Aroma tubuh yang sangat ia kenali tercium indera penciumannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang di telinganya. Hangat napas yang memburu menerpa sisi wajahnya.

Naruto masih enggan membuka matanya. Ia takut jika membuka matanya sekarang, semua kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini akan menghilang darinya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" suara baritone yang belum lama di dengarnya kembali menyapa setelah kehangatan itu pergi darinya. Pelukan terlepas. Sepasang _onyx_ yang berkilat tajam dan menyiratkan kegusaran itu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang di tangkap sepasang _sapphire_ saat kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" bahu Naruto dicengkeramnya erat. Tidak ada ringisan yang keluar dari wanita itu meskipun bahunya di cengkeram dengan erat yang mungkin saja akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan setelahnya.

"Kau ingin MATI?!" lanjut pria di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah sang mantan kekasih yang baru sejam lalu memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"…."

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi itu. Tatapannya kosong, menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah membawanya untuk menepi dari jalan. Menjauh dari mobil yang berlalu lalang dan kerumunan orang-orang. Hingga yang tersisa hanya dirinya bersama pria itu─lagi.

"JAWAB AKU! NARUTO!" tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin meninggikan suaranya. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada wanita di hadapannya. Naruto masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan ekspresi datarnya namun masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata di wajah wanita itu.

"Ya. Aku memang ingin mati." Sebuah pelukan pun menjadi balasan atas jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi!" Bisik Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mohon." Suaranya melirih sementara wajahnya semakin tenggelam di ceruk leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma wanita itu yang selalu menenangkannya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia rasakan lagi. Pelukan pun semakin di eratkannya. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan wanita dalam pelukannya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Tangannya masih terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya. Tak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat. Hanya setetes air mata yang kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Tak ada isakan, bahkan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Wanita itu hanya menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **xxxNo-VIZxxx**

 **.**

 **31 Oktober 20xx**

Hari yang tidak pernah Naruto tunggu datang begitu cepat.

Seminggu telah berlalu dalam keterpurukannya. Wanita yang masih belum bisa menata hidupnya lagi ─setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang kekasih itu─ mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menapaki kaki telanjangnya pada lantai dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kamar yang gelap dan kacau seperti dirinya. Menyibak gorden yang sudah seminggu itu tertutup dan membiarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan kembali menembus retinanya. Mengakibatkan kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup karena tidak terbiasa oleh cahaya yang kembali menyerbu penglihatannya.

Tangan yang sempat terangkat untuk menghalau cahaya itu di turunkan. Kelopak mata pun kembali terbuka setelah terbiasa. Kedua tangannya kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya yang juga sudah tertutup selama seminggu ini. Menurunkan pandangannya karena letak apartemen sederhananya yang berada di lantai 4 untuk melihat hiruk pikuk kehidupan di sekeliling tempat tinggalnya.

Tak ada raut wajah yang berarti saat iris sapphire miliknya menangkap keceriaan anak-anak kecil di bawah sana. Senyum yang biasa terulas di wajah cantiknya sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih seminggu yang lalu. Senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat menyambut pagi dan menyapa para tetangga itu benar-benar telah hilang. Bahkan saat beberapa tetangganya menyapa dari bawah sana ia hanya terdiam. Tak membalas dengan senyumannya yang biasa ia lakukan. Karena tak ingin berpura-pura jika ia baik-baik saja.

Tatapannya kosong. Tertuju pada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan berbagai kostum yang unik dan menyeramkan namun terlihat lucu ketika anak kecil yang mengenakannya.

Ah. Halloween kah?

Benar. Hari ini adalah Halloween. Dan mungkin beberapa orang di luar sana sedang atau akan merayakannya. Bahkan anak-anak kecil di bawah sana terlihat begitu antusias menyambutnya. Terbukti oleh anak-anak yang mengenakan kostum hantu meskipun malam masih jauh.

Mungkin bagi mereka hari ini adalah Halloween. Dan bagi Naruto hari ini adalah hari yang sama menyeramkannya seperti Halloween. Karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan pria yang di cintainya selama ini bersama wanita lain. Bukankah itu sangat mengerikan dan tragis bagi dirinya?

Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang terlihat semakin tirus. Namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar meski sorot _sapphire_ itu menyiratkan luka yang mendalam di balik tatapan kosongnya.

Menghela napasnya panjang sebelum berbalik dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap sebelum terlambat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Sasuke ─pria yang dicintainya itu.

Ironi. Tapi ia sendiri yang sudah berjanji pada pria itu untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya. Dan ia sendiri juga yang merasa berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan hingga acara pernikahan sang mantan kekasih selesai.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin melihat wajah pria itu.

Untuk yang terakhir kali saja.

 **.**

 **xxxNo-VIZxxx**

 **.**

Berdiri tegak dengan setelan jas putih yang di kenakannya. Pria itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tidak ada ekspresi wajah yang berarti. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus. Tidak ada binar kebahagiaan sama sekali yang seharusnya terdapat pada sepasang _onyx_ kelam miliknya. Ekspresi yang sangat jauh berbeda dari para tamu undangan yang sudah memenuhi gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahannya. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke depan seolah menunggu.

Bukan. Ia bukan menunggu dua orang yang saat ini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Bukan seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang tengah berjalan bersama pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas formal. Bukan mereka. Bahkan tatapannya tidak tertuju pada dua orang tersebut melainkan ke arah pintu gereja.

Sebenarnya ia tidak berharap seseorang yang kini tengah di tunggunya itu akan datang.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu terluka lagi karena datang ke tempat ini dan menyaksikan pernikahan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya. Sudah cukup baginya melihat seberapa besar luka yang di torehkannya pada wanita itu di pertemuan terakhirnya. Dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat wanita yang di cintainya itu kembali terluka. Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku serahkan putriku kepadamu, Sasuke." Sebuah suara kembali menyadarkan pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dari lamunannya. Menurunkan pandangannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap kosong tangan kecil berbalut sarung tangan putih yang terulur kearahnya.

Bukan.

Bukan tangan itu yang saat ini ingin di genggamnya. Meskipun tangan itu yang kini telah di genggamnya dan membawa si pemilik untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Menghadap pada seorang pendeta yang sudah berdiri di mimbarnya untuk menuntunnya dan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya mengucap janji pernikahan.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan upacara pemberkatan pernikahan ini?" sederet kalimat yang terucap dari mulut si pendeta bagaikan sebuah ketukan palu vonis bagi Sasuke.

Menganggukan kepalanya samar dengan mulut yang masih tertutup rapat adalah jawaban yang di berikan Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Sebelum upacara pemberkatan di laksanakan. Apakah ada seseorang di antara para tamu undangan yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" sang pendeta kembali bertanya. Namun pertanyaan itu di tujukan pada semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja tersebut.

Semua terdiam. Sang pendeta kembali menatap ke dua mempelai di hadapannya dan hendak membuka suara kembali sebelum─

"Tunggu!"─sebuah seruan menghentikan ucapannya yang belum terucap.

Bahkan para tamu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu. Tak terkecuali sang mempelai pria yang sangat mengenali suara feminim itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

Menatap sendu pada wanita bersurai matahari yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan balutan gaun hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin kurus itu. Ingin hati berlari ke arahnya dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun seolah terdapat paku yang menancap di kakinya. Membuat tubuh berbalut jas putih itu masih tetap mematung diam di altar.

Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. Tepat pada sepasang sapphire yang sudah tidak bercahaya lagi. Dan semua itu karena dirinya sendiri.

Menatap wanita yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita itu bahkan mengabaikan beberapa orang dari pihak keluarga mempelai pria yang juga sudah sangat mengenal Naruto memandang geram ke arahnya. Bahkan seorang pria yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Berhenti tepat di hadapan wanita itu yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Onyx_ pria yang lima tahun lebih tua dari adiknya itu menatap langsung _sapphire_ yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya itu. Tatapan tajam pun berubah sendu. Menatap miris nasib wanita di hadapannya.

"Jangan membuat pengorbanan Sasuke untuk melindungimu menjadi sia-sia, Naru." Nadanya melembut. Mengharap sebuah pengertian dari mantan kekasih sang adik yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda dari Naruto yang ia kenal dan selalu memiliki banyak ekspresi di wajah cantiknya. Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Itachi -nii." Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Menatap langsung _onyx_ yang serupa dengan Sasuke dan mampu membuat pria dewasa di hadapannya tertegun melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan mengacaukan tindakan bodoh Sasuke yang kau bilang untuk melindungiku itu. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja." Nadanya melirih di kalimat terakhirnya.

 _Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ itu masih saling bersitatap. _Onyx_ pria bernama Itachi itu mencoba menyelami _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Mencari setitik celah kebohongan di dalamnya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada setitikpun kebohongan yang tersirat di sana. Membuat Itachi menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan jalan pada Naruto.

"Hanya untuk yang terakhir kali saja, Naru." Ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali kepada keluarganya yang kini menatap tajam pada sulung Uchiha.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali." Lirih si blonde sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Wajahnya tertunduk. Namun jika di lihat lebih dekat sebuah seringai tipis terukir apik di wajah cantiknya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?" Menggeram marah. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha menatap tajam putra sulungnya yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. "Kenapa kau membiarkan wanita tidak tahu diri itu mendekati adikmu?" Lanjutnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah berjalan semakin dekat pada putra bungsunya.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Tou-sama." Ujarnya tenang tanpa terpengaruh tatapan tajam sang ayah yang di tujukan kepadanya. "Biarkan Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan di pernikahan ini." _Onyx_ serupa yang ia turunkan pada kedua putranya itu berkilat tajam. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tukasnya kembali mendudukkan tubuh tegangnya. Sang Istri sekaligus ibu dari kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu langsung bertindak mengelus punggung sang suami yang sudah puluhan tahun hidup bersamanya. Menyampaikan pesan tak tersirat jika semua akan baik-baik saja hingga punggung besar itu merileks.

Sementara wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang tadi duduk di samping wanita bersurai raven panjang itu berdiri. Berjalan untuk menghampiri Itachi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap Ayah dan Ibunya. Suami yang sudah dua tahun ini dinikahinya. Menggenggam tangan pria berusia 30 tahun itu dengan senyum lembut tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Tatapan Itachi pun beralih menatap sang istri yang menggenggam tangannya. Senyum lembut ia tampilkan untuk membalas senyum sang istri. Hingga kemudian merengkuh tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menghilangkan kegusaran hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sedikit mulai meragukan keputusannya membiarkan Naruto menemui sang adik begitu saja.

.

Kaki jenjang beralaskan _flat shoes_ itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan kedua mempelai pengantin. Namun tatapannya hanya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah pada jas bagian dada. Penampilan menawan yang pernah diimpikannya. Hanya saja dalam mimpinya itu, dirinya lah yang mengenakan gaun putih dan berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto beralih pada seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin yang berdiri mematung di samping Sasuke. Tersenyum sinis saat mendapatkan tatapan terkejut pada sepasang _emerald_ di balik tudung transparan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura - **chan**." Memberikan penekanan ketika menyebutkan nama wanita yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Naruto hanya memandang skeptis ke arahnya. "Ku pastikan, ini yang terakhir kalinya kau melihatku." Sebuah senyum miring yang samar terukir di wajah cantik Naruto. Sementara wanita yang di panggil Sakura itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap dua orang yang sangat di kenalnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya pria yang pernah dan masih mengisi hatinya. Sebuah senyuman disunggingkan. "Ini juga terakhir kalinya kau melihatku, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto, berjalan semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Mencoba untuk menguasai emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ingin merengkuh wanita itu dan membawanya lari dari tempat ini namun tak mampu. Hanya mampu menatap lekat wajah cantik yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Menatap seberapa dekat wajah mereka saat ini namun tidak dapat mengeliminasi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan apa yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku." Tangannya terangkat. Menyentuh wajah tampan rupawan di hadapannya dengan gerakan lembut dan halus. Mampu membuat Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto di wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Sejak dulu, hingga detik ini dan sampai kapanpun." Gerakan tangannya berhenti dan terdiam menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Jarak di jejaki. Kedua tubuh semakin merapat. Sementara kaki beralaskan flat shoes berwarna hitam serupa gaun selutut yang di kenakannya itu sedikit berjinjit.

"Karena itu..." Bibir yang di poles lipstik merah itu semakin mendekati daun telinga Sasuke. "Matilah bersamaku."

Kelereng _onyx_ milik Sasuke membulat untuk sepersekian detik. Menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto yang juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Membuat jarak di wajah mereka semakin menipis dan hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja.

 _Onyx_ itu masih menatap _sapphire_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mencoba mencari pembenaran akan apa yang baru didengarnya pada _sapphire_ yang berkilat penuh kesungguhan.

Senyum terukir di wajah cantik Naruto. Kedua tangannya kembali menangkup wajah tampan di hadapannya yang menyiratkan kegusaran. Belaian lembut di berikan. Berharap mampu menghilangkan kegusaran hati pria yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di dunia ini." Sasuke yang terbuai oleh sentuhan Naruto, mulai kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan wanita itu yang menghantarkan rasa hangat hingga ke sudut hatinya yang terasa dingin. Meskipun begitu, telinganya masih tetap setia mendengarkan perkataan sang kekasih hati yang lirih menyerupai bisikan. "Bolehkah aku terus bersamamu selamanya di alam sana?" Nadanya semakin melirih. Diikuti setetes airmata yang menuruni pipinya.

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Wajah sang kekasih hati yang dibasahi air mata menjadi pemandangan memilukan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Tangannya terangkat. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi bergaris halus. Sementara jarak semakin hilang hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam kecupan lembut.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Dimana pun itu." Bibir kembali bertemu. Menyatu bersama perasaan rindu dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki.

Kedua mata terpejam. Namun tak mampu menghentikan air mata yang terus keluar. Naruto sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis setelah mendengar suara baritone yang sangat ia rindukan kembali menyapa telinganya.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panjang untuk menyatukan kembali perasaan mereka. Melupakan keberadaan orang banyak di sekitarnya yang menatap penuh kejutan ke arah mereka.

Mereka berdua tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli. Biarkan saja semua orang dalam ruangan ini menjadi saksi. Jika cinta mereka sudah tidak dapat di pisahkan lagi bahkan oleh maut sekalipun. Melupakan jika di dekat mereka ada seorang mempelai wanita dan pendeta yang hanya mampu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Tangan yang bergetar itu turun hingga jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Menarik pelan bagian bawah gaunnya hingga tersingkap. Menyentuh sebuah benda yang ia simpan di balik gaunnya. Hingga benda berkilat itu kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Kembali menaikkan tangan yang sempat ia turunkan dan meletakannya di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke. Dengan benda dalam genggaman tangannya, ia letakkan di dada kiri Sasuke.

Ciuman terlepas. Namun tubuh masih merapat. Dan hal itu sanggup menyembunyikan benda tajam yang berada diantara tubuh mereka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Meskipun jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantik wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Lakukanlah." Wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat. Sementara air mata Naruto semakin tak terbendung. "Asalkan tetap bersamamu.." Menjeda perkataannya untuk menatap sapphire di hadapannya dengan kesungguhan. "Aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu."

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang terasa lebih lembut dari biasanya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang telah mereka pupuk selama sembilan tahun ini.

Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat. Menggenggam tangan Naruto yang bergetar di dadanya. Membimbing tangan tersebut untuk menghujamkan benda yang dipegangnya tepat pada dadanya.

Air mata Naruto semakin deras mengalir di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sementara Sasuke meringis pelan karena rasa sakit pada dadanya akibat benda tajam yang kini tepat di dadanya. Warna merah bahkan sudah menodai jas putih yang dikenakan Sasuke. Kedua bibir yang masih menyatu itu bergetar antara menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dan isakkan tangis si blonde yang ingin lolos.

Ciuman terlepas. Sasuke yang sudah tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Hampir ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Naruto jika saja wanita itu tidak sigap menahan tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Rembesan darah pada jas putih semakin melebar. Bahkan darah yang mengucur keluar itu menodai lantai yang di pijak dan gaun hitam yang di Naruto.

Raut panik mulai terlukis di wajah setiap orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Saat melihat sang mempelai pria ambruk bersimbah darah.

"Sasuke -kun!" Bahkan si mempelai wanita mulai beranjak untuk menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang semakin merosot dari pelukan Naruto. Namun terhenti saat tangan berbalut jas putih yang kini bernodakan darah terangkat. Memberi isyarat pada si mempelai wanita untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku..uhukk..uhukk-" Napasnya memburu. Darah segar bahkan sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya memburam saat menatap sang kekasih hati yang menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu terangkat. Membelai pipi Naruto. Senyum tersungging di antara wajah kesakitannya. Dan ia tujukan hanya untuk kekasih hatinya. Tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata sang terkasih disaat detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Men-cin-taimu." Lanjutnya terbata dengan napas yang semakin melemah. Senyum masih terukir di wajahnya, hingga kelopak mata itu tertutup dan tangan yang berada di pipi Naruto jatuh terkulai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ujar lirih meletakkan kepala Sasuke pada pahanya. Tangannya membelai wajah Sasuke yang juga tak luput dari noda darah di mulutnya. Gerakan tangannya turun hingga tepat pada belati yang dibawanya dan menancap di dada kiri Sasuke. Mencabut belati itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naru?" Wanita yang sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton itu bersuara. Jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh pria yang seharusnya mengikrarkan janji bersama. Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih sebatas siku itu terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya. Sementara manik _emerald_ di balik tudung itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Sakura." Jawab Naruto tanpa memandang wanita yang di panggil Sakura itu. Karena baginya belati yang berlumuran darah Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih menarik di banding wanita bersurai serupa warna bunga sakura itu.

"Kau pembunuh, Naru." Menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang telah menodai tangannya dengan darah kekasihnya sendiri.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!"

'PLAK'

Bukan. Bukan wanita yang seharusnya menikah dengan Sasuke yang menampar wajahnya. Bukan Sakura yang sudah lima tahun ini menjadi sahabatnya. Melainkan-

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU? WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Tangan besar itu kembali melayang dan Naruto sudah siap kembali menerima rasa sakit pipinya.

Namun tangan itu tak pernah menyentuhnya. Mengambang di udara saat tangan lain meraihnya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Pria itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan ayahnya meskipun harus mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang ayah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Wanita itu sudah membunuh adikmu. Dan semua karena kau yang membiarkannya begitu saja." Menatap nyalang putra sulungnya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada puteraku? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur bersama deraian air mata sosok seorang Ibu dari dua Uchiha itu. Merangsek maju dan bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh kaku putera bungsunya berhadapan dengan wanita bergaun pengantin yang seharusnya menjadi bagian keluarganya setelah hari ini.

"Kaa-sama.." Sosok perempuan bersurai pirang pucat ikut bersimpuh di samping wanita paruh baya yang terus menangisi putranya. Mengelus punggung sang mertua untuk sedikit menenangkannya meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang akan tenang saat kehilangan puteranya.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi!" Titah terucap. Namun putera sulungnya bergeming. Tak berniat melepaskan tangannya dari sang ayah. Sebelum sosok ayah yang sangat di hormatinya itu mendinginkan kepalanya untuk tidak bertindak anarkis.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada **wanita tidak tahu diri** itu." Melirikkan mata tajamnya sekilas pada sosok pirang yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan tubuh putera bungsunya, sebelum kembali menatap putera sulungnya.

"Biarkan pihak berwajib yang menghukumnya Tou-sama." _Onyx_ serupa itu saling menatap.

Disaat dua pria itu saling berdebat dan para wanita menangisi tubuh kaku Sasuke. Mereka semua melewatkan pergerakan si pemeran utama dalam cerita ini.

Tangan yang memegang belati berlumuran darah Sasuke itu bergerak. Mengarahkan ujung tajamnya pada dada kiri tepat dibagian jantungnya terletak. Sementara tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah damai Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. Tersenyum di sertai setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya yang belum kering.

"Tidak perlu." Bibir itu berujar lirih. Tangannya semakin menekan ujung belati yang berada tepat di dadanya.

Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Meskipun suara Naruto begitu lirih namun masih mampu di dengar oleh para anggota Uchiha itu.

"Karena aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga."

Terlambat.

Semua orang di sana hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Saat belati yang sama kembali menghujam dada Naruto.

Darah mulai merembes dari balik gaun hitam yang di kenakan Naruto. Terbatuk, hingga darah segar juga keluar dari mulutnya membuat tubuhnya membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Tersenyum sebelum bibir yang berlumuran darah itu menyentuh bibir yang juga berlumuran darah sepertinya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dan singkat.

Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya disertai ringisan. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan tatapan menantang disela rasa sakitnya.

"Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami lagi." Napasnya semakin terputus-putus. Seluruh tenaga yang tersisa ia kerahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sederet kalimat tersebut dibalik rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Dimana seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin yang ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya. Namun juga menjadi pihak ketiga diantara hubungannya dan Sasuke. Sambil terus mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya yang berada di ambang batas.

"Nikmatilah **Halloween** mu..." Napasnya semakin terputus. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka.

".. S-Sa-ku-ra- **chan.** " Tubuh itu pun ambruk menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Saat kegelapan abadi telah menguasainya.

Harapannya hanya satu, sebelum kegelapan abadi itu menguasai seluruh kesadarannya.

Bertemu kembali dengan sang kekasih hati di alam sana. Bersama selamanya. Tanpa ada lagi orang-orang yang mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxxOur FairytalexxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka pun kembali dipertemukan di surga."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, saat mendapati anak kecil yang berbaring di tempat tidur bertingkat itu menguap.

Selimut bermotif rubah kecil berwarna oranye itu di naikkan hingga sebatas dagu. Mata bulat besar itu bahkan sudah menyayu menahan kantuk.

"Nii-chan.." Seru anak kecil itu pada pemuda yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Kembali menguap namun tetap berusaha membuka mata besarnya yang mengantuk. Gadis kecil bersurai merah itu mencoba untuk tetap menatap pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang di panggilnya 'Nii-chan'.

Sementara yang di tatap oleh wajah menggemaskan itu hanya tersenyum. Menunggu gadis kecil yang baru saja ia ceritakan dongeng itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah mereka bahagia?" Kelopak mata gadis kecil itu membuka dan menutup menahan serangan kantuk. Membuat pemuda pirang yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

Hidung kecil itu di cubit gemas. Sapphire pemuda itu menyorotkan binar jenaka saat melihat gadis kecil itu mengaduh pelan diantara kantuknya.

"Menurutmu?" Mungkin tak ada salahnya sedikit membuat penasaran gadis kecil yang kini tengah memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Mereka pasti bahagia 'kan, Nii-chan?" Pertanyaan lainnya dengan nada polos itupun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Menganggukkan kepala disertai senyum di wajah tampan namun manis itu, menjadi jawaban bagi si kecil.

"Sudah waktunya tidur siang, Karin." Melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya sebelum kembali melihat wajah gadis kecil yang ia panggil Karin. "Kau tidak ingin melewatkan pesta Halloween nanti malam karena mengantuk kan?" lanjutnya tersenyum ketika melihat gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Nii-chan juga akan datang ke pesta 'kan?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

Mengacak surai merah gadis kecil itu gemas, pemuda yang di panggil 'Nii-chan' itu pun menjawab. "Tentu saja, Karin." Sebelum mencium kening gadis kecil itu dan membenarkan selimutnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur setelah memastikan mata gadis kecil bernama Karin itu terpejam. Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar yang di huni oleh 4 orang anak. Memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai raven yang berusia sekitar 28 tahunan itu berdiri di samping pintu dengan tangan bersidekap. Dan jangan lupakan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang bagi si pemuda pirang itu terlihat menyebalkan.

Punggung yang bersandar pada dinding itu menegak. Tangannya yang bersidekap itu kemudian memegang handle pintu. Membukanya dan membiarkan si pirang berjalan keluar dari pintu sebelum ia juga mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak akan menunggu di dalam kamar?" Memicingkan matanya, menatap si raven yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hanya sedang ingin mendengar dongengmu saja." Nadanya terdengar datar. Sama seperti ekspresi wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan si blonde.

Sebelah alis si pirang naik. _Sapphire_ miliknya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Namun seringai jahil tersungging di wajahnya. "Bukankah kau tidak suka mendengar dongengku yang itu-itu saja?" Seringai semakin lebar. Mengingat si raven yang tidak terlalu suka dengan dongeng yang sering diceritakannya kepada anak-anak di panti asuhan yang selalu dikunjunginya di akhir pekan.

Mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan akhir cerita dongeng mu saja." Mendengus. Sepasang _onyx_ kelam miliknya menatap langsung _sapphire_ pemuda di sampingnya. "Dan aku sangat kecewa karena akhir cerita yang masih sama seperti biasa."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendecak . Menatap sengit pemuda raven yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya di koridor panti.

"Tentu saja akhir yang sebenarnya dari dongeng mu itu." Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda raven itu balas menatap si pirang dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Mendengus kesal. "Jadi kau ingin aku mengatakan pada anak-anak itu, jika si mempelai pria berhasil di selamatkan. Begitu?"

"Hn. Karena itu yang sebenarnya terjadi." Berujar tenang. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mencoba mengabaikan seringai yang terpatri di wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Dan kau juga ingin aku mengatakan jika si mempelai pria itu menjadi gila setelah tahu kekasihnya meninggal. Dan membuat dirinya harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa selama dua tahun, begitu?" Seringai semakin melebar ketika dirinya mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran kisah masa lalu pria di hadapannya yang masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu oleh si pirang yang mengungkit kisah masa lalunya yang suram.

"Dan jangan lupakan pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang mirip kekasihnya ketika dirinya dirawat." Melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin mendekat pada si pirang. "Dan itu adalah bagian yang paling ku suka." Bisiknya seduktif dan mampu membuat si pirang merona.

Menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari si pirang yang masih merona. Tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah pemuda yang satu tahun ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu merona.

"Itu hanya kesialanku saja karena harus bertemu orang gila sepertimu, Sasuke." Memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Tak ingin pria di hadapannya melihat wajahnya saat ini. Karena baginya itu adalah hal yang memalukan dan ia juga yakin jika sekarang pria yang ia panggil Sasuke itu sedang tersenyum puas.

Pinggang ramping tapi berisi si pirang di tarik. Tubuh merapat dan wajah tampan itu didekatkan ke wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Meskipun begitu, kau tetap mencintai orang gila ini bukan?" Kembali berbisik dengan nada rendahnya sebelum mengecup cuping telinga si blonde.

"Ssshh, Teme. Kita masih berada di panti." Mendorong bahu kekar pria yang tengah memeluknya agar menjauh dari telinganya yang sensitif. Bermaksud menghentikan tindakan si raven yang terus menggodanya sekaligus mengingatkan dimana mereka saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau ada anak-anak yang melihat?"

Menatap kesal si pirang yang menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkan baginya itu. Tubuh yang merapat pun direnggangkan tanpa minat oleh si raven.

"Biar saja mereka lihat." Mendecak pelan. "Biar mereka tahu kalau kau itu **milikku**..." Menjeda perkataannya untuk menatap sapphire sang kekasih. "Na-ru-to." Memberi pemenggalan ketika menyebut sebuah nama sakral di hatinya. Mengecup singkat bibir si pirang yang kini merengut kesal.

"Sudahlah, Teme." Serunya kesal. Menatap jengkel kekasihnya yang selalu mampu mengalahkannya dalam perdebatan. "Bukankah kita akan menemui Nee-san?" Tatapannya berubah sendu dalam sekejap. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kami." Suaranya cukup lirih. Senyum sendu terukir apik di wajah tampannya.

Jarak yang ada kembali dieliminasi oleh si pirang. Wajah sendu pemuda tampan di hadapannya ditangkup oleh tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari tangan pria itu.

"Kau masih hidup, Suke." Iris _sapphire_ itu menatap langsung _onyx_ kelam di hadapannya. "Kau masih ada di dunia ini. Bersamaku." Bibir itu di kecup ringan. Tersenyum hangat pada pria berwajah sendu yang satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Balas tersenyum pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu murung karenanya.

"Kau tahu?" Memandang _sapphire_ di hadapannya lembut. Tangannya terangkat membelai pipi dengan tiga garis halus dengan lembut. Bahkan tanda lahir itu sama dengan milik' _nya_ '.

"Seluruh jiwaku sudah ku berikan pada _kalian_ berdua." Menatap langsung _sapphire_ kekasihnya penuh cinta. "Dan separuh jiwaku sudah mati bersama _nya._ "

Tak ingin lagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari sang kekasih. Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu pun langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Karena itu, aku akan selalu menjaga separuh jiwamu yang kau berikan kepadaku." Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah dewasa sang kekasih. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku janji." Sebuah senyuman ia berikan untuk kekasihnya itu. Sebuah janji yang terucap tak akan pernah kembali di tariknya. Itu lah yang tengah ia teguhkan dalam hatinya.

Tersenyum. Sasuke pun kembali merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Semakin erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera menemui Nee-san." Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang kekasih. Tangan putih itu pun digenggamnya erat setelah sebuah anggukan kepala dari yang bersangkutan didapatnya.

"Nee-san pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang bertautan hingga keluar dari panti asuhan. Tempat yang memang sering mereka kunjungi di akhir pekan seperti saat ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, 28 tahun. Putera dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Namun karena perpisahan kedua orang tuanya ketika dirinya dan saudari kembarnya lahir. Ia pun harus dibesarkan oleh sang ibu dan menyandang marga sang Ibu. Tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari sang ayah dan tanpa tahu seperti apa wajah sang ayah. Namun ia tetap bahagia hingga detik ini. Meskipun sang ibu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana bersama sang ayah dan saudari kembarnya yang baru ia ketahui beberapa tahun belakang ini.

Ia bahagia. Karena ia memiliki Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxxOur FairytalexxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum terukir manis di wajah lugu gadis kecil yang malam ini mengenakan kostum Dracula yang terlihat menggemaskan di tubuh kecilnya.

Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ringan menyusuri koridor panti hendak menuju ruang utama. Di mana pesta Halloween yang sudah di tunggunya sejak siang itu akhirnya tiba. Berharap mendapatkan permen ataupun cokelat sebanyak mungkin. Harapan polos seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba. Saat iris violet besarnya menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di koridor.

"Nee-chan?" Serunya pelan namun mampu membuat sosok wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan dahi yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Nee-chan siapa?" Lanjutnya menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan memicing. Meneliti wajah yang terasa familiar di matanya. Sementara sosok yang menjadi objek tatapannya masih memasang senyum simpul.

"Naru -nii?" Pekik gadis kecil bersurai merah itu. "Kenapa Naru-nii mengenakan pakaian perempuan?" Iris violet gadis kecil itu menatap lekat gaun putih yang dikenakan sosok pirang di hadapannya. Sementara wanita itu hanya terkekeh pelan dengan pertanyaan polos gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Apakah pakaian yang Naru-nii kenakan itu adalah kostum Halloween Nii-chan malam ini?" Pertanyaan polos lainnya kembali terucap dari bibir mungil gadis kecil itu. Senyum di wajah wanita itu pun semakin melebar.

"Nee.. Mau Nee-chan ceritakan akhir dari dongeng sepasang kekasih di hari Halloween?" Bukannya menjawab. Wanita cantik di hadapannya memberikan pertanyaan lainnya pada si gadis kecil. Hal itu sukses menimbulkan kernyitan dahi di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Bukannya Naru -nii sudah sering menceritakan? Sepasang kekasih itu kembali di pertemukan di surga bukan?" Senyum penuh arti menjadi menjadi jawaban pertanyaan si gadis kecil.

"Mereka bertiga pun kembali di pertemukan dan akan selalu bersama selamanya." Surai merah si gadis di acak gemas. Namun tak menghilangkan kernyitan dahi di wajah manis gadis kecil itu.

"Bertiga? Bukannya hanya berdua saja ya, Nii-chan?" Pertanyaan polos seorang khas anak kecil selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin permen? _Trick or treat_?" Seolah diingatkan oleh sesuatu yang di lupakannya. Gadis kecil itu pun menatap penuh binar ke arah sosok wanita cantik di hadapannya.

" _Trick or Treat_?" Ujarnya antusias disertai cengiran di wajah manis gadis kecil tersebut.

Masih tersenyum. Sosok wanita itu pun mengulurkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada gadis kecil itu. Sebelum membuka kepalan tangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan beberapa buah permen dengan bungkus warna-warni.

Senyum di wajah gadis kecil itu pun semakin melebar ketika menerima permen tersebut. "Arigatou, Nii-chan."

Wanita di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengacak gemas surai merah si gadis kecil.

"Karin?" Si gadis kecil berbalik. Menatap sorang pria berkuncir dengan bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Iruka Ji-san." Sahutnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Karin? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruangan utama?" Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun itu. Pertanyaan pun dilayangkan olehnya.

"Meminta permen pada Nii-chan." Dahi yang mengernyit di wajah pria paruh baya itu menjadi respon atas jawaban gadis kecil bernama Karin itu.

"Nii-chan siapa, Karin?" Tanya Iruka lagi memegang bahu kecil Karin.

"Naruto -nii, Ji-san." Jawabnya antusias.

"Kalau begitu. Dimana Naruto -nii sekarang?"

"Naru -nii di sini kok." Membalikkan tubuh kecilnya hanya untuk mendapati ruang kosong. "Eh? Tapi tadi Nii-chan di sini dan memakai gaun putih yang cantik. Kostum Nii-chan untuk pesta Halloween malam ini." Kembali menatap pria paruh baya sambil menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Menghela napasnya pelan sebelum kembali menatap gadis kecil dengan raut bingung di hadapannya."Kau pasti salah lihat, Karin." Berujar sehalus mungkin disertai senyum bijaksananya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tadi Naru -nii benar ada di sini." Menjulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk memperlihatkan permen dengan bungkus warna-warni pada salah satu pengurus panti tempatnya tinggal. "Ini permen pemberian Naru-nii."

"Sudahlah." Beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya. Menundukkan kepala untuk menatap gadis kecil yang hanya setinggi pahanya. "Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di ruang utama." Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan surai merah si gadis kecil. "Kami tidak akan memulai pesta tanpa dirimu."

Tangan besar di ulurkan dan langsung di sambut oleh tangan kecil.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Gadis kecil itu pun hanya mengikuti sosok yang begitu mereka sayangi di panti asuhan tempat dirinya tinggal saat ini.

Kembali menolehkan kepala kecilnya ke belakang saat tepat berada di pintu. Tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok wanita pirang yang tengah meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir serupa cherry itu. Sebuah isyarat untuk gadis kecil itu agar tetap diam.

Menurut. Gadis kecil itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

"Sampai kapan kau membuat kami menunggu?" Menolehkan kepalanya saat suara bariton menyapa pendengarannya.

Tersenyum. Saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai raven yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan menyilang di dada.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada pria itu. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Tangan si raven di raihnya. Memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Kemudian sapphire itu beralih pada pemuda pirang yang serupa dengannya tengah menunjukkan raut kesal di wajahnya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya urusan apa yang harus Nee-san selesaikan hingga membuat kami menunggu?" Masih dengan raut kesalnya pemuda pirang itu bertanya.

"Hanya ingin menyelesaikan dongeng yang kau mulai saja, otoutoku sayang." Mengacak gemas surai pirang jabrik sosok yang di panggilnya adik itu.

Sementara sosok raven yang melihat interaksi dua sosok yang paling dicintainya itu hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dongeng yang ku ceritakan itu kan sangat keren." Mempoutkan bibirnya kekanakan. "Lagipula, Karin juga sangat menyukai dongeng ku itu."

"Tapi kau sudah memanipulasi cerita yang sebenarnya, Dobe." Si raven menyahut. Menghasilkan delikkan tajam yang langsung di tujukan si pirang jabrik pada si raven.

"Hey, hey, hey.." Satu-satunya wanita di sana menengahi, mengapit kedua lengan pria di kanan dan kirinya. "Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti itu." Menatap si raven dan si pirang bergantian. "Karena pada akhir dongeng itu. Kita bertiga bisa bersama seperti ini. Dan itulah kenyataannya."

Si raven dan si pirang jabrik hanya mampu tersenyum ke arah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di antara mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Merapatkan lengan kedua pria di sampingnya. Memberi kesan memeluk.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian." Ujar si raven mencium kening wanita pirang yang masih mengapit lengannya kemudian mengacak surai pirang jabrik kesayangannya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian. Nee-san, Sasuke." _Sapphire_ serupa dengan wanita di hadapannya itu menatap bergantian si raven dan wanita pirang.

Senyum pun terukir apik di wajah ketiga sosok tersebut. Sebelum ketiganya menghilang di balik cahaya yang menyilaukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **TELAH TERJADI KECELAKAAN LALU LINTAS DI KONOHA STREET ANTARA MOBIL PRIBADI DAN TRUK PENGANGKUT BARANG.**

 **KORBAN TEWAS BERASAL DARI PENGEMUDI DAN PENUMPANG MOBIL PRIBADI. KORBAN YANG BERJUMLAH DUA ORANG ATAS NAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO 28 tahun DAN UCHIHA SASUKE 28 tahun, DI PERKIRAKAN TEWAS DI TEMPAT SEBELUM MENDAPATKAN PERTOLONGAN. SEMENTARA PENGEMUDI TRUK MASIH DALAM PENGEJARAN PIHAK BERWAJIB HINGGA BERITA INI DI TURUNKAN.**

 **KONOHA 31 OKTOBER 20XX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **for all SasufemNaru and SasuNaru lovers.. ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Untuk satu bulan ini Viz belum bisa update ff Multichap Viz yg lain dulu.

GOMENASAI *bow

Tp Viz janji, semua ff Multichap Viz seperti The Nanny Kaachan dan Master and I pasti akan di lanjut :)

 **.**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
